1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasonic imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging device is a device that radiates an ultrasound signal to a target area inside a body from a body surface of a subject, uses information on a reflected ultrasound signal (ultrasound echo signal), and obtains a tomogram of soft tissues or an image of blood flow in a non-invasive manner.
The ultrasonic imaging device is advantageous in that it is small and inexpensive, can display in real time, and is highly safe because it involves no exposure to radiation, compared to other image diagnostic devices such as an X-ray diagnostic device, an X-ray computerized tomography scanner (CT scanner), a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device, and a nuclear medicine diagnostic device. Due to these advantages, ultrasonic imaging devices are being widely used for cardiac, abdominal, urogenital, and obstetric diagnoses.